


Cherry blossom (a danganronpa fanfic)

by Starberry_Mina



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Bad Writing, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starberry_Mina/pseuds/Starberry_Mina
Summary: A story that follows around Shuichi and his classmates who are sharing the same love interest. Well, everyone but Shuichi.A story with bad writing, group chats,fluff, yanderes and Shuichi.If you don't like Shuichi, then please go away. Thanks. Shuichi haters are not welcome.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This my first fanfiction ever so don't get your hopes up!  
> Hopefully not many characters are too Oc.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> P. s Shuichi best waifu

Kokichi Ouma created a group chat.

Kokichi Ouma changed his name to "Pantaaaa"

Pantaaaa added 15 people.

Kaito Momota :Oh hell nah.

Pantaaaa : :D

Kaede Akamatsu :Oh a group chat! How nice :D

Pantaaaa changed Kaede Akamatsu's name to "Piano Psycho ".

Piano Psycho :Not nice :(

Pantaaaa changed 14 names.

Emo :Seriously?

Pantaaaa :Yes.

Pantaaaa changed Emo 's status into "admin" .

Roboz : Is my name supposed to be robophobic?

Pantaaaa : Yes.

Roboz: I hate you...

Hiyaaahh : We all hate him.

Wanna die : Yep

Piano Psycho : Yep

Will never go to space : Yep

Begone THOT : I agree he's a stupid gremlin.

Sweep Sweep : My opinion is not important but I agree.

Pantaaaa : Even mom? :c Why is everybody bullyng me...

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) : I agree with Tenko and everyone

666: Atua agrees and Kokichi you will suffer in hell because you named me like this.

Emo : Actually I don't agree, he can be nice but he is just too difficult to understand.

Pantaaaa :Thank you my beloved Saihara-chan <3

Emo :...

Avocado : He's not yours...

Emo : I agree with that!

Kokichi : Of course he's mine who else would he belong to?

Roboz : Basically everybody else but you?

666: Atua says Saihara is my future husband.

Piano Psycho : He belongs to me :D

Hiyaaahh :Because Saihara is so feminine and cute I will protect him from the evil degenerates like you!

Wanna die? :I'm going to kill him, Kaito do you know where my crossbow is? I believe I gave it to you when we saw each other last time.

Will never go to space : Oh... about that...

Wanna die? : Kaito... what did you do!

Will never go to space : I might have tried to use it...

Wanna die? : And?

Will never go to space : I broke it.

Wanna die : What the heck. It's almost impossible to break.

Will never go to space : hehe...

Pantaaaa : Aww already having a old married couple fight? How cute!!

Wanna die? : I'm going to choke him with bare hands and then throw him out of the window.

Emo : Maki please don't.


	2. The mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. If the characters might seem a pit out of character then I'm sorry. It's my first fanfic^^  
> By the way thanks for 5 kudos :D  
> P. s Shuichi best waifu.

Will never go to space : Ehmm

Sweep Sweep : Is anything wrong Momota-kun? It's 3 am in the morning... 

Will never go to space : I kinda forgot my math homework in school... Can somebody send it to me? 

Hiyaaahh : I could... But you're a degenerate idiot so no.

666 : Well, I forget it too lol. 

YAOI ANME: Same here.

Hiyaaahh :I've sent it to both of you ^^Look at your privat chats^^ 

Will never go to space :This is almost as depressing as my name here. 

Emo :Here Momota-kun 

Emo sent a picture.

Will never go to space : Thanks, bro! 

YAOI ANME :Are you really **sure** that you just see him as a bro? :3

Will never go to space : I'm not going to answer such a question.

YAOI ANME : Meh I swear I could smell a ship.

Roboz : Smell a ship? I believe that's not possible... Right?

Bug's god : Gonta thinks the same.

YAOI ANIME : *inhales*

Avocado :Fuc-

Piano Psycho : I believe this is the end. 

Mario Tennis Ultra Pro Edition : Now she's going to write us a 10000 letter description about Yaoi, tops and some other weird things in 2 minutes. THANK YOU. 

Bug's god :Eh?Did Gonta do anything wrong

Begone THOT : Is the gremlin online? Sadly he's our last hope. 

Emo has kicked out YAOI ANIME.

Emo : Sorry I wanted to protect the innocent ones.  
We can add her later again. 

666 : Atua says thank you. 

Pantaaaa : Aww why did you destroy the fun :(

Hiyaaahh : So you were online all the time you degenerate!!

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) :Nyeh you all woke me up... Thank you.

Pantaaaa : No problem. 

Hiyaaahh : I'm so sorry Himiko!! 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) :Ughh anyway I heard a girl tried to confess to Shuichi yesterday. Does anyone have any information about it. 

Emo : Wait what?

Begone THOT : I believe some strange things happened to her before she even got the chance to talk to him. Afghh stupid slut. I'm sure she only wanted one thing with poichi. 

Pantaaaa : I've heard that she ate something strange and then ran to the bathroom. 

Piano Psycho : I wonder if someone might have spiked her food. 

Humanity is strange :Yeah, isn't humanity beautiful?

Avocado : Maybe someone wanted to change her mind about confessing. 

Sweep Sweep : Yeah this is really a strange. 

Roboz : I wish I would know the answer. 

Emo : I didn't even know about this. Why would anyone even try to confess to me? 

Piano Psycho : I have nooooo idea. 

Emo : You all sound so awfully suspicious. 

Pantaaaa :Whhaaatt we would never to such a thing.

Emo : Ouma you would be the most likely to do this. 

Pantaaaa : Kaede did it. 

Emo : What? 

Piano Psycho :Ouma I thought we had a deal. 

Pantaaaa :And I thought you knew very well that I'm a liar :D

Emo : I will act like I have no idea what happened because I'm going to sleep. It's almost 4 am and we have school at 8 so good night.

666: Nighty^^

Avocado : Good Night

Piano Psycho : Good Night Shuichi:) 

Hiyaaahh :Night degenerate.

Sweep Sweep : Rest well.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) :Nyeh good night! 

Roboz :Good night Saihara ^^

Pantaaaa :Nighty Saihara-chan

Mario Tennis Ultra Pro Edition : Good night.

Begone THOT :You can rest with me if you want ;)

Emo : Thanks but I decline...

Begone THOT : :(

Pantaaaa : Omg Saihara-chan Ultimate THOT Slayer confirmed.

Begone THOT : Shut up Gremlin. Hopefully you have nice dreams with me. 

Emo : Hopefully not

Humanity is strange : Good night Shuichi.

Will never go to space :Have a good rest Bro.

Wanna die : Dream well.

Bug's god :Gonta wishes you a good night Shuichi.

1 User has logged off

15 Users have logged in in the group chat "Project precious Shuichi" 

Wanna die : Ouma I'm going to kill you. 

YAOI ANIME :What happened?? 

Pantaaaa :I'm sorry I got nervous!! 

Piano Psycho :Well now we can agree again that we will never speak of this infront of Shuichi again , right? 

Everyone agreed and gone to sleep meanwhile Shuichi tried to think of a logical explanation of what might have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pantaaaa : Kokichi  
> Emo : Shuichi  
> Piano Psycho : Kaede  
> Roboz : Kiibo  
> Sweep Sweep : Kirumi  
> 666 : Angie  
> Hiyaaahh! :Tenko  
> Wanna die? : Maki  
> Bug's god : Gonta  
> Mario Tennis Ultra Pro Edition : Ryoma  
> Will never go to space: Kaito  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) :Himiko  
> Begone THOT : Miu  
> Humanity is strange : Korekiyo  
> YAOI ANIME : Tsumugi  
> Avocado :Rantaro


	3. Strange soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's me again,the strange still kind of innocent child :3  
> Some characters may seem out of character.  
> And well I love Shuichi so much. You can't change my mind.

Pantaaaa has changed 3 names.

Pantaaaa has added Tsumugi Shirogane. 

Pantaaaa has changed Tsumugi Shirogane's name into "YAOI ANIME"

Pantaaaa : I have no idea how to change her name. 

Panic! At Shuichi's : *sights*

Mom : Kokichi you have really disappointed me as my child....

Ultimate Stranger Danger : No comments.

Pantaaaa : Tschuldigung* mom I couldn't resist.

Roboz : I'm sorry but is Angie sick? She is not in school today...

Begone THOT : or is she just skipping school?

Piano Psycho : She doesn't seem to be the typ to skip...

Mario Tennis Ultra Pro Edition : Well, that's true.

Bug's god : Yeah... Gonta agrees. Angie wouldn't do such a thing.

Avocado : Y'know we are still in class... The teach didn't even get that we are all on our phones.

Their teach didn't really care much about them. 

YAOI ANIME : I've heard Teruteru makes lunch today. Hopefully it's something good :D

Nagito Komaeda joined the group chat.

Nagito Komaeda : DiD sOmEoNe SaY hOpE ?

Panic! At Shuichi's : Not today Satan.

Panic! At Shuichi's kicked out Nagito Komaeda

Panic! At Shuichi's changed Piano Psycho 's status into "admin"

Piano Psycho : Thank you Shuichi^^

Piano Psycho changed her name to "Just Piano" . 

-At lunch-

Everyone sat at the dinning table waiting for Teruteru to come in. "Heh there is a soup on the table, it might be meant for us." pronounced Korekiyo. "Hopefully it will restore my mana! ", said Himiko and took a bowl full of soup for herself.

Almost everybody else already took a bowl of soup. Just Shuichi wondered about one thing. "Why does the soup smell so strange?" but decided to brush it of because it still could be a strange type of spice.  
He took a bowl and did not wonder why everyone waited.  
"Gonta wishes Shuichi and everyone a good meal" said Gonta while he smiled

Everyone started eating. Tenko spoke up:"Even thought a degenerate made this, it's really good!" Kiibo just looked at everyone with jealousy because he couldn't eat it.

Suddenly Kokichi started blushing: "Eh? what's happening?I suddenly feel so... strange?"

Tsumugi began to blush too:"What's happening?"

Shuichi looked around and suddenly felt a little dizziness to overcome him. He suddenly started to breath very heavily "I knew something was wrong with the soup!" He mumbled.

Suddenly Miu charged to the detectiv "Pooichi come her. Lemme hug you! "  
She dashed faster than anyone could predict and started to hug him on the arm while her boobs touched his arm. She slowly was pulled away by Maki. "Huf get yourself in control" She too was blushing madly. "Shut up stupid bitchy virgin! Nobody can stop me from being with him now." She freed herself from Maki's grip and again started to run to Shuichi but was knocked out by a feet in her face.

It was Tenko:"Must protect...huff Shuichi and Himiko"

Shuichi suddenly started to be pet on the head by two people. Himiko and Ryoma. "Everything is okay Shuichi, don't worry about anything." Ryoma said to Shuichi while Himiko said "Nyeh just ignore everyone"  
Shuichi has no idea why but he started crying. 

Kaede than spoke to Kaito who was stopping her from going to Shuichi:"I have to huff comfort him, so let me huff through." It would be better for huff you if you let my Sidekick huff be. "mumbled Kaito while too blushing madly.  
Tsumugi suddenly appeared out of the shadows and hugged Shuichi." There there everything is fine." Everybody is still surprised how Tsumugi appeared out of the Shadows" How the hell? "

Korekiyo suddenly took out of nowhere a red rope" Come huff here Shuichi"but was hit in the face by Tenko. "Good night degenerate psycho!"  
And then Rantaro started to argue with Kokichi:"No Apple panta huff is better than grape panta!" "No you slut grape panta is a lot better! ''  
" Fight me"  
"No fight me bitch. " 

While they argued Maki mumbled:  
"At least huff they leave Shuichi alone "she kind of got herself into control because she didn't want to hurt Shuichi. Who would want to hurt the innocent cinnamonroll? 

Kirumi then started to sweep the room faster than Sonic could and then proceeded to save Shuichi from Tsumugi's grip. 

"Gonta is gentleman! Gonta has to bring bug friends! Gonta thinks it's unfair for them to not get food!" Gonta said and went outside to take butterflys into the room.

Tenko tried so hurt to resist the urge to hug either Himiko or Shuichi but she could still resist and she would not give up easily !

Meanwhile Kiibo was sitting on the cold floor in a corner of the room and was scared for his life.  
"Somebody please help me! '' 

Suddenly the door was kicked open. It was Angie. " Atua said Shuichi is in danger hatschi! So I'm going to hatschi! Take Shuichi with me! "She then charged to Shuichi and proceeded to somehow kick everyone's ass who tried to stop her. Shuichi who had no will to fight back was then dragged of by her in bride style. She then went away.

Everyone was suddenly quiet. What the hell just happened?

*Tschuldigung or Entschuldigung means I'm sorry in German

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pantaaaa : Kokichi  
> Panic! At Shuichi's : Shuichi  
> Piano Psycho : Kaede  
> Roboz : Kiibo  
> Mom : Kirumi  
> 666 : Angie  
> Hiyaaahh! :Tenko  
> Wanna die? : Maki  
> Bug's god : Gonta  
> Mario Tennis Ultra Pro Edition : Ryoma  
> Will never go to space: Kaito  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) :Himiko  
> Begone THOT : Miu  
> Ultimate Stranger Danger : Korekiyo  
> YAOI ANIME : Tsumugi  
> Avocado :Rantaro


	4. Shuichi's backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time it's just a background story about Shuichi. It was already a headcanon in my head that Tenko would be only friendly to man she knew really long and trusted really much. Same goes for Maki(she took her time with Kaito and Shuichi) .  
> Well I hope it's not too much Oc.  
> P. S Shuichi best waifu.

Always having self doubt over everything is not really nice. That's at least what Shuichi thinks.

His parents never really cared about him so he was raised by his uncle who is a really nice person. Shuichi's dream is to become as good as him one day.  
He could talk with him about everything and he could trust him.

His uncle showed him the exciting world of detectives and showed him how to make real friends.  
He gave him everything he needed so Shuichi tried to be as happy as possible for his uncle's sake. Even though he had a problem with self confidence he always gave everything he could to make his uncle as happy as he made Shuichi.

Shuichi lived in a quiet neighborhood. Surprisingly he made there his first friend even though it seemed like she would hate him. Tenko Chabashira. But after time they grew really close. But they lost contacts when Shuichi moved away. In his new school he met Kaito and Maki.  
They had a really strong friendship.

How funny is it that they would become later classmates in Hope's Speak Academy ?

Shuichi was happy when he heard they would join the same school. He was bugged by the fact that he would become the Ultimate Detective. A title his uncle worked so hard for but never got it. But has he done for the title? Nothing.

He didn't deserve it was all he could think off. His uncle did but not him. He only solved one case. What's so special about it? Why couldn't his uncle get the title? Why?

But once again he was brought again out of the depression by his uncle who told him to be happy about it.

And because it was his uncle's will he tried to. On the first day he was already almost friends with everyone. He wouldn't think it was this easy to make friends on your first day.

Tenko of course knew who he was after she threw him across. "I'm sorry Shuichi, are you alright?" was all she could say.

After everything was checked Tenko introduced him to Himiko. It seemed like they both got along.

Later on he meet Kaede who seemed like a really optimistic and nice person.He felt free to talk to her openly which is a good thing. 

When he first met Angie he didn't really understand her. They got into a fight and he suddenly screamed at her. It was a strange moment. Everything was quiet. She just ran off and Shuichi had no idea what he should do.

Korekiyo was too a strange person but he was too really interesting. Shuichi was a little jealous of his knowledge. But he brushed it off and was happy to be friends with a person like him.

When he first met Gonta he was a little scared of him. Gonta showed him a butterfly who was sitting on Shuichi's hat  
In the end Shuichi knew one thing. He must protect Gonta's innocence.

Ryoma was person Shuichi could trust because mostly he felt the same way. They shared similar character traits. Somehow they understand each other more than the others could.

He met Maki and Kokichi on a strange moment. Maki was just choking the hell out of Kokichi when he came into the room"Eh? Why are you trying to kill him? Please stop Harukawa san! "

He was really nervous because he thought a classmate would die infront of before he even got the chance to befriend him. But the most important reason was that he was just witnessing Maki commiting murder.

She then let go of his fellow classmate who started coughing on the ground. "Hello Saihara-kun, how are you?" she normally said. She almost chocked his fellow classmate to death and that's all she said?

He decided to brush it of because she was his good friend. He answered the question with a "Good" and then they parted ways.

He walked to his classmate who was still on the ground coughing. "Hey is everything alright?" After rethinking the question he really wanted to badly change it but he couldn't. 

"What do you think? A crazy women just chocked me of course everything is alright.Anyways thank you for saving me you idiot. I'm Kokichi Ouma Ultimate Supreme Leader, so bow down to me peasent." He indeed had a strange character. Something was of with his always lying attitude. That's all Shuichi truly knew about Kokichi.

Rantaro the Ultimate Survivor or Adventurer was a mistery for the detectiv.They about his adventures and stories. He didn't understand much about him. He really liked his eyelashes though. And they got along pretty well.

Kiibo seemed like a really nice person to hang out with even though he was a robot.  
He seemed as innocent as Gonta.He knew a lot topics about Detectives that Shuichi had no idea of so he was really interested to know more . He hoped to get more chances to talk to him .

He was a little scared of Miu. She talked about things he didn't even know existed. It was quite interesting to hear Miu talk about herself. Maybe she was happy that Shuichi was interested in her gadgets. Miu even gave him a strange nickname so he thinks they got along pretty well.

Kirumi seemed to be a person who hides herself behind work. He didn't want her to overwork herself so he told her he would be happy to talk everytime she wanted. She happily agreed and showed him a soft smile. 

The first time he met Tsumugi she asked him if he was gay or transgender. It was really plunt. He didn't know how to answer this question so he just said nothing. Afterall his old classmates sometimes judged him because he was bisexual(not Maki and Kaito) . She asked him several questions about his weight and body. When he asked "why " she smiled at him with a dark smiling expression and said "You will see" 

Kaito was the last person he met before his teacher came in.He was still the same before the vacations. Energetic, positive and enthusiastic about everything. Shuichi was always happy around his friend. Shuichi hoped Kaito would smile forever because his smiles always made him feel happy.

Then the teacher came in. He seemed like a really old broken man. He seemed not care about anything at all.  
Shuichi felt kind of sorry for him. 


	5. Clear things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still waiting for requests. Thanks for 13 kudos ^^ehm shuichi is best waifu. Bye^^

Just Piano :Does anybody know what happened before we woke up?

Bug's god :Gonta has no idea.

Pantaaaa : I know!

Just Piano : Really what happened?

Pantaaaa : It was a lie obviously you foolish creature.

Avocado :Why do you sound like Tanaka-san? 

Pantaaaa :Becauuuusee I want to :D

Hiyaaahh :No I have no idea I just feel really tired. 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) :Nyeh I feel really tired too. 

Mum : I only remember to have eaten Teruteru-san's soup. It seems like everything is blurry. 

Wanna die? : I found Teruteru and he finally gave me some answers. 

Will never go to space :You didn't choke him, right? 

Wanna die : Do I really need to answer that?

YAOI ANIME :Soooo what happened? 

Wanna die? :Apparently it wasn't our soup it was meant for the class above us and well their food was spiked by a girl named "Hiyoko Saionji"

Begone THOT :Oh you mean the flatbread virgin? Holy shit I didn't think that she had the balls to do something like that. 

Roboz :... 

Pantaaaa what is it Kiibo-chaaan? 

Roboz: I know... What happened... I was scared... I thought I was going to die. 

Wanna die? : Please don't tell me I killed someone. 

Roboz: No that's not it. 

Roboz : I will try to be as fast as I can be! 

~Roboz is typing~

Wanna die :Oh and now Teruteru told me that the soup would make us crazy or something like that. 

Bug's god :Gonta would never do crazy things! Gonta is Gentleman 

Roboz :Everybody started blushing crazy. Miu tried to hug Saihara-sans arm but was pulled off by Maki. She tried again but was kicked in the face by Tenko. 

~Roboz is typing~

Begone THOT :Really? That seems really innocent. I thought I would try to fu*k him or something like that. 

Mom : You are a disgrace to my children. 

Begone THOT : That hurts. 

Roboz : Ryoma-kun and Himiko-san started to pet Shuichi-san on the head and Shuichi-san started crying. 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) : At least I didn't do anything perverted. I'm a innocent cinnamonroll afterall. Or the mana the food gave didn't affect me at all. 

Hiyaaahh : Yes you are Himiko. You are the best :) 

Mario Tennis Ultra Pro Edition : So I didn't hurt anyone... That's good to hear. 

Roboz : Kaede-san wanted to comfort Shuichi-kun but was stopped by Kaito-kun. 

Just Piano :Ehmm seems like me. 

Will never go to space :Same

Roboz :And then Tsumugi-san came out of nowhere and hugged Shuichi-kun while saying comforting words. 

Pantaaaa :Why does everybody want to touch my beloved!? He's not interested in your stupid boobs you bitc*es. 

YAOI ANIME :Are you perhaps just jealous that we have boobs? 

Begone THOT :The fantastic genius Iruma can make you a pair of boobs. 

Pantaaaa :Not interested you filthy cum dumpster. 

Begone THOT :Eh?! 

Roboz :Well, anyywayys Korekiyo-kun took out a red rope and I have no idea what he wanted with it but Tenko-san again saved the day with a kick. 

Hiyaaahh :At least I could kick a degenerate in the face. 

Ultimate Stranger Danger :Ahh that's the reason why my face hurts. 

Roboz: I have no idea why but Ouma-kun and Rantaro started an argument about Grape and Apple panta.

Avocado :Well seems legit. 

Pantaaaa :After all we know Grape panta is better 

Avocado :Never! Apple panta is better!!

Mom :Please stop fighting.

Pantaaaa :Alright mum.

Avocado :Sorry Tojo-san.

Roboz: Kirumi cleaned the room with a broom and saved Saihara from Tsumugi. And well, Gonta was a cinnamonroll and brought butterflies inside the room.

Just Piano :Awww how cute!

Mum :As long Master Shuichi is protected.

Avocado :By the way has anybody seen Shuichi after the meal?

Roboz :about that...

Roboz : Angie kidnapped him. She said something about Atua telling her Shuichi was in danger. And yes it seemed like she was truly sick.

Will never go to space : Didn't we try to save Shuichi from her?

Roboz :Yes you did but she somehow was better than all of you .Maybe it was because of the soup. She then dragged Shuichi in bridal style out of the room and stole some of the soup.I can't remember what happened after this. I had a strange shutdown. 

666 :Nyahaha you cops will never catch me alive!

666 send a picture of Shuichi being a blushing mess while holding onto Angie's arm. 

Ultimate Stranger Danger :What the -

666 : Good thing I took some of the soup :D

Wanna die? Dear Angie, I think my knives want to speak with you.

Wanna die? Sent a picture of knives.

666 :Shi-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pantaaaa : Kokichi  
> Panic! At Shuichi's : Shuichi  
> Piano Psycho : Kaede  
> Roboz : Kiibo  
> Mom : Kirumi  
> 666 : Angie  
> Hiyaaahh! :Tenko  
> Wanna die? : Maki  
> Bug's god : Gonta  
> Mario Tennis Ultra Pro Edition : Ryoma  
> Will never go to space: Kaito  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) :Himiko  
> Begone THOT : Miu  
> Ultimate Stranger Danger : Korekiyo  
> YAOI ANIME : Tsumugi  
> Avocado :Rantaro


	6. A strong bond(Tenko/Shuichi/Himiko)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here a fluffy Himiko x Shuichi x Tenko chapter. I did my best!  
> It's my first time writing a "fluff" chapter. I tried to make all three ships shine.  
> I'm still taking request if you are interested!  
> And like always : P. s Shuichi is best waifu.

After the V3 cast saved Shuichi from Angie's wrath, (and Maki of cooouurrsee didn't try to kill her) Tenko decided that it would be nice if her two best friends would get along.Shuichi agreed even though he was a little traumatized by Angie. So Tenko decided it would be a good idea to go to a café. Himiko agreed too because she finally got the chance to spent time with Tenko and Shuichi. She was always a little jealous of the tight FRIENDship between the two. 

"So what do you guys want? " A man in butler costume asked them. Tenko narrowed her eyes and said "Nothing from a degenerate male," Shuichi looked at him with a apologetic look and asked him to get a waitress.  
Meanwhile Tenko spoke to the too of them :"Who does this degenerate thing he is? Stupid degenerate. Right Himiko?" "Nyeh I don't know..." Shuichi just looked at the floor thinking. Does she hate him too? Because he is too a degenerate male. Himiko looked at Shuichi. He seemed deep in thoughts 

"Nyeh Saihara-kun is everything alright?" she asked.  
"Huh is anything wrong with Shuichi? "Tenko looked at Shuichi. He was still looking at the floor. His hat covering his eyes. Himiko touched him on the cheek. " Huh?" Almost falling on the floor Shuichi holdet himself on the table" Holy, you scared me! " Eh! I'm sorry Saihara-San! You didn't react at all!..." spoke up Himiko. "Is everything alright Shuichi?" Tenko asked. Shuichi was unsure what he should answer. He blushed a bit." It's just... I wonder... Do you hate me? After all I'm a degenerate male..."For a short moment Tenko said nothing. She just shock her head. 

" You're better then them! Don't you remember? Even Master said you're one of the few males who are good!" For a moment Shuichi was surprised. But then he smiled" I'm glad... " Himiko and Tenko felt moved by the smile but didn't show anything outside. 

Then the waitress came and Tenko ordered black tea, Himiko ordered an apple juice and Saihara ordered cappuccino. While drinking Tenko always complimented how cute Himiko was. Shuichi just smiled. 

After they had drunk their drinks they went to a park. It was a nice and quiet park. Shuichi could hear all different types of birds singing. It had a nice atmosphere. 

Tenko excused herself and said she would be back in 20 minutes.  
While Himiko and Shuichi waited for Tenko to come back Himiko felt a little sleepy. Shuichi who relaxed at the quiet nature felt suddenly a small weight on his lap.  
"Just... let... me... sleep... "mumbled Himiko and closed her eyes. At first Shuichi panicked a little but he didn't want to wake up Himiko so he decided to try to sleep too which worked out for him fast even though he just drank coffee. 

When Tenko came back she couldn't help but blush.  
She could see both of their sleeping faces and it was super cute! She made hundreds of photos of them. 

Sadly she had to wake them up. She didn't wanted to lose time because she wanted to try something out. 

"Let's go! "Himiko and Shuichi were both still half asleep but went along with Tenko. She stopped in front of a cloth shop. 

" Follow me! "She said as she walked inside the shop.  
" Hey Tenko! " spoke an employee.  
" Nice to see you again (insert girly name)! "Tenko said happily." Sooo it's in the other room" Shuichi wondered what it could be. Then he saw it. 

...  
...  
It was a form of his regular cloths. But.... It was a dress.

Tenko looked at him with big eyes and spoke to him "Pleaseeee I always wanted to see you in girly clothes."  
Himiko now fantasized about a Shuichi in dress and blushed a little. "N-Nyeah.. I-It will probably look good on you!" "See even Himiko-san agrees! Please Shuichi!"  
Shuichi didn't know what to do. He couldn't say no when they looked at him these big eyes. So he decided he would do it.

He was a little ashamed of himself and blushed a lot. 

After ten minutes he came out of the changing room. Tenko was a blushing mess and same goes for Himiko.  
"So cute" mumbled someone. Shuichi couldn't identify who it was. It was the moment Shuichi knew. He lost his manlines. But the question is if he even had any before?

Suddenly Himiko asked :"C-Can I make a photo? Please!"  
Eh? "Y-Yeah! Can I too? '' questioned Tenko. 

...  
Stupid big eyes." E-Eh? Y-Yes... "Shuichi again was a blushing mess while they made as many photos as they could.

He changed back to his regular outfit and hided his face in his cap." P-Please don't show this pictures anybody..." Don't worry! It's a neo akido promise!"  
"Nyeh I won't show it to anybody..." 

Next they went on a smaller mountain. Shuichi and Tenko looked at Himiko with worry. She looked visibily  
k.o but didn't say anything. "Himiko! If you don't have any mana left I can take you piggyback! " said Tenko. 

"Nyah.. You don't have to... "but as soon as Himiko spoke, was she already on the back of Tenko." Huh?" Himiko was blushing a little and hold tightly onto Tenko. Shuichi just observed them. He was happy he had really nice FRIENDS. He held all of his FRIENDS really dear. 

They finally sat down on top of the mountain. (oh mi God a cliche)" Heh, the day is over and tomorrow is school again"He looked at the sun and then looked back again at Himiko who was still clinging onto Tenko who had a really bright smile." Yeah tomorrow we will see the hopeless excuse of a teacher" "He is such a stupid degenerate." "Tenko... He is n-" "If he breathes he's a degenerate!"  
...  
"Tenko did you just rephrased a meme?"  
" Yep if thots exist, degenerates exist too! "  
Shuichi sights.  
"Shuichi... Tenko... if you want I can show you some of my magic some day." spoke the little mage. "Yeah we would love to." said both at the same time. "Maybe I could show you the true power of Neo Akido! Maybe I could even show you how to truly use Neo Akido! "  
"Maybe I could show you my favorite detectiv novels!" Shuichi said happily. 

After it got dark they decided to go to the dorms.  
Shuichi didn't say it but the hole day he felt kind of watched but he didn't see anyone so he just ignored the feeling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can decide on your own who was watching Shuichi. It could be everyone but Himiko and Tenko.  
> Writing this chapter made me ship Himiko x Tenko x Shuichi


	7. Lesson (Rantaro/Shuichi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow managed to lose everything I've written so far. Probs on me.

"Shuichi, I'm sorry to ask you to help me in such a short notice"

Rantaro was not the best in chemistry. Everyone knows that in their class. The problem was they had a exam tomorrow and Rantaro just found out about it today. So he asked Shuichi if he could help him.

"Do-Don't think about it to much... I'm happy to help!", stuttered Shuichi. Shuichi was good in everything. He was a straight A student. 

"So let's start with the first example! "Shuichi looked at the periodic system."Do you know what Be is?" he asked.

"Boron? Ehm right?" He sights. They had A lOnG wAy tO gO(I'm sorry) "It's Berrilium. In Boron there's no "e".  
"Oh sorry my mistake. " 

While Shuichi wrote him some examples to understand the periodic system he felt someone stare at him. He looked back. The young adventurer stared at him and was a little too close. They locked eyes. For a short moment nothing happened.

Then Shuichi hid his face in his cap and blushed. "I-Is  
s-something w-wro-wrong?" He asked. "Nah you just look so cute while you concentrate." Shuichi's face reddened even more. 

A-Alright... Please just look through this examples and try to find the right answer. "he looked at floor. Why was he blushing so much? He just saw Rantaro as a FRIEND. Like everybody. Suddenly the detectiv felt like a weight was lifted from his head. Huh? 

Fastly he touched his head but... There was only his hair. What? He looked around and saw Rantaro holding his hat. Rantaro looked at him with a sly triumphant grin. "Please give it back!" Shuichi looked at the floor. He couldn't look people in the eyes. It was just too difficult. 

"Nahh"

"...." Shuichi didn't know what to say. "Maybe I will give it back when you look at my eyes." Shuichi gulped. Why does the world hate him so much? He turned his head and looked Rantaro in the eyes. The avocadohead smiled at him and placed Shuichi's hat where it belonged.Shuichi immediately looked back on the paper. "Alright now back to the questions..." 

Shuichi was surprised how fast Rantaro could remember the whole periodic system. How the hell did he do it? It was like his help wasn't even needed. They were finished with the whole stuff in 2 hours. 

"Shuichi wait!" "What is it Rantaro?" He suddenly took Shuichi's hands in his. Eh? "Thank you for helping me today!" Rantaro looked at him with a smile. "N-No p-problem." He blushed (When will you stop blushing Shuichi?) 

"See you tomorrow! " they said their goodbye and Shuichi went back to his dorm. He wondered :"Why would Rantaro ask for my help when he was already this good?" 

While he went back he could feel like somebody was watching him again. He looked back but there was no one 


	8. Party? Hell yeah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Searching for requests:Me  
> Pantaaaa : Kokichi  
> Panic! At Shuichi's : Shuichi  
> Just Piano : Kaede  
> Roboz : Kiibo  
> Mom : Kirumi  
> 666 : Angie  
> Hiyaaahh! :Tenko  
> Wanna die? : Maki  
> Bug's god : Gonta  
> Mario Tennis Ultra Pro Edition : Ryoma  
> Will never go to space: Kaito  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) :Himiko  
> Begone THOT/cum dumpster/not innocent : Miu  
> Ultimate Stranger Danger : Korekiyo  
> YAOI ANIME : Tsumugi  
> Avocado :Rantaro

\- - - 5 days after the exam - - -

Panic! At Shuichi's :So what did you all get in Chemistry?

Avocado : A- Thank you Shuichi you helped me ! Normally I would have a D! 

Panic! At Shuichi's : No problem 

Bug's god : Gonta got B

Mario Tennis Ultra Pro Edition : B+ I don't think I deserved it...

Will never go to space : C-... Next time I swear on the stars I will get a B! 

Pantaaaa :suurree. 

666 : C+....Meh... Atua is not really happy. 

Wanna die? : A. 

Hiyaaahh : This stupid degenerate teacher only gave me and Himiko a B!! Who does he think he is? 

Roboz :Your teacher. I've got a A+

Pantaaaa :Only because you cheated with your robot hacking skills and looked at the answers! 

Roboz :No you were the one who cheated! I saw you write on the desk before the exam!

Pantaaaa :No I didn't! By the way I've got a A+.

Roboz :No he didn't he got a B-. 

Pantaaaa: ... 

Just Piano :... D+ better luck for me next time... 

YAOI ANIME : Season 2 of my favorite Anime came out a day before the exam so had no time to learn. 

Just Piano : So you got a D? 

YAOI ANIME : No a F.... 

Just Piano : Oh... Sorry! 

YAOI ANIME :... Meh

Ultimate Stranger Danger : It's so interesting to see humans talk about such things like exam notes. I've got a B. 

Begone THOT : C+.... How the hell is gremlin better then me? I can understand the other virgins but you are just so stupid. 

Pantaaaa :Because I'm better then you stupid hoe. 

Pantaaaa changed Begone THOT 's name to "cum dumpster " . 

cum dumpster :... 

Panic! At Shuichi's changed cum dumpster 's name to "not innocent" . 

Not inoocent : :) 

Not innocent : Everything is better then cum dumpster. 

Mom :... 

Mom :im just going to ignore this vulgar words. 

Mom :Either way I've got an A. 

Not innocent :How about we organize a party. The first half of the year is complete and I'm sure you virgins want to do something exciting. 

Roboz:That sounds nice so why not. 

Avocado :With or without alcohol? 

Not innocent : Who do you think I am? OF COURSE WITH ALCOHOL MIGET. I even have some for Robots.

Roboz: How O.o?

Not innocent :Me, the incredible genius Miu Iruma created it herself. You should be grateful. 

Roboz: :) 

Bug's god : Gonta wants to join because Gonta finds it interesting to party! 

Mum :I'm not really sure about this... But okay. 

Panic! At Shuichi's : I don't drink alcohol but I'm sure it will be fun.

Mario Tennis Ultra Pro Edition : I'm not interested sorry.

Not innocent : Aww you buzzkill. 

Hiyaaahh : I'm not really sure about this... But sure I'll be happy to join. As long it's not hosted by a certain degenerate male. 

Ultimate Stranger Danger :Sorry my sister wanted to spend all of her time with me . So I can't. 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) :Meh I'm not really sure... 

Wanna die? : I think I will join... As long nobody does anything stupid. 

Will never go to space :I'm definitely going! 

666 :I'm going to take some of the drinks of my island!  
This will be fun. 

Just Piano: So how about this Friday evening in Miu's house?

Not innocent : Sounds asstastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading^^ *sips the tea.*  
> Shuichiiii issss bessst waaaiiiffuuu


	9. Hug hug (Miu/Shuichi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I won't get it wrong:  
> Shuichiiii issss bessst waifuuuu!
> 
> P. s I'm sorry Shuichi quq  
> P. P. s I'm taking a little break from writing only for some days^^

\- - - 3 days before the party- - -

 

Shuichi was going home from a small walk. He has already done his homework so he had nothing to do. Now he wanted to buy rice because he had none at home.

"Heyy Pooichi is that really you? "He turned around. Miu was standing there waving at him. In her hand was a shopping bag. His feet moved on his own and soon he was before the female." Hey Miu"

"Sooo" She looked at the rice box. "You're buying rice?"  
And blinked in confusion. Was something wrong with that? "I'm sure you would rather want to go on a date with the fantastic genius Miu Iruma!" "A-A date?" 

Shuichi had only heard of dates. It was something like a normal meet up but only with people you like much.

"Yep virgin you should be happy hehe!" She took his hand in hers and dragged him into a ice cream store. The touch made Shuichi blush. "I'm taking pineapple and what about you? ""Coffee "he simply answered." " Alright I'm going to pay!" "Eh-Eh you don't have to!"

 

"Shut your virgin ass up and let me pay." With this words Shuichi stopped to argue and just accepted it. He pouted :"Alright but I'm paying if we get ice cream next time.

" Oh so you think there will be a next time? " She raised a eyebrow and showed a big grin.  
" If you want there can be^^" He innocently said. Miu payed the ice and handed it to him.

" So are you excited about the party? "Miu simply asked. Her voice showed a bit of worry. Shuichi sat down on a park bench next to Miu.

" Of course I am, hopefully nothing bad happens. "  
Miu grinned at him" Of course nothing going to happen, because I will organize the party!" He just smiled.

Shuichi looked to Miu" Is a-anything wrong? "the girl asked." No it's nothing you just have some ice cream on your face""Eh what? "she started blushing and wiped it off." Well anyways... It's getting dark soon so I should get going. "he said and stood up with his rice. He already had eaten his ice cream. Ehmm well goodbye virgin!!" She said and suddenly hugged him fast and then ran away. Shuichi just stood there. In silence. Blushing. With his rice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Mina and the romance clichés show.  
> And I present you my new ship Shuichi x rice.  
> It's so random and doesn't make any sense but I already love it.  
> But Hajime x Orange juice is my Otp.  
> This time nobody stalks Shuichi, right?  
> Or are" they" just getting better at not being noticed.


	10. Trapped(Kokichi/Shuichi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :)  
> Good ship : 1000000/10
> 
> Hopefully Kokichi is not too Oc.  
> Shuichi is best waifu.

\- - - - - - 2 days before the party - - - - - - 

"Nishishishi" Shuichi was stuck with the smaller pantaloving boy in the school library . How it came to this?

It was a peaceful Wednesday evening in the library of the school. Shuichi like normally would read good detective novels.... if it weren't for the devil named Kokichi Ouma.

"Can you read this for me?" "It's so booorriinngg" "If you don't read it to me I'm going to scream" "My organization is going to come for you if you don't read this book loud for me." 

"Ouma you can fucking read on your own . "Shuichi snapped. Why the hell can't he just read his book in peace?

" No I can't " he simply answered." That's a lie. "  
The look on Shuichi said it all. He looked completely done with everything. And it's been only ten minutes.

Shuichi camly resisted the urge to slap a book in that gremlin's face. "Nishihihi you got me hehe. But you're voice is so boring it can make me go perfectly to sleep." "No" Kokichi pouted. 

Then he got really really close and whispered :"If you don't I'm going to let my organization kidnapp you and force you to read it to me then" A heavy sight escaped Shuichi's lips. "Alright... Give it to me." 

Suprisingly it didn't seem any strange from the way the cover looked. It was covered up with rose pictures. He opened the book and started to read. 

"Long time ago there was a young blackhaired princess. She was kind and shy loved by everyone. The problem was that princes and princesses were quite found of the princess. 

The young black haired didn't even notice how they fought behind her back. All the time she believed everyone could understand themself  
  
One day the princess met the boy of her dreams. A sma -wait Ouma did you write this.? This is your writing style! "

" Who knows, Who knows? I'm a liar after all Hehe~" he grinned. Suddenly the lights went off." Huh? "they both spoke in union. 

They went to the doors" Locked"... Something in Shuichi told him it would be the most traumatizing experience he will ever have. But that of course was not true. He looked at Kokichi. It seemed like he was really stressed." Hey is everything okay?" "..." Everthing stayed quiet. "...."

"I... can't stay... in locked places. It may get a little crazy... with my personality."

10 minutes later - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Shuichi started to write a blog on different pieces of paper about all the things just happened. First Kokichi started to laugh like maniac next he imitated people like Kirumi, Miu and Gonta.  
Then he screamed" I believe I can fly "reversed and built a small castle.

3 minutes later - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now he wants to force me to join an alliance. I believe I'm going crazy.We only now realised that we had phones. The problem is they both had no battery. 

After some minutes he stops and looks at Kokichi who right now had a mental breakdown. He patted his head. "Hey, everything is going to be alright. Don't worry to much." Kokichi just tried to smile at him. It was one of his real smiles.

"Headline :Two students locked in a library.  
Unprofessionell librarian locks two studends because of unknown reason.... "  
"Aughh no hope :c" said a certain bagel lover.


	11. By the stars(Kaito/Shuichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meh I'm tired.

"Ugh you forgot your homework again? Shuichi how the hell can you be friends with such an idiot like him? "Maki pouted." Hey! I can hear you! "

Shuichi just chuckled. He took out his homework and gave it to Kaito." Here"A smile formed up at Kaito's face. "Hehe by the stars, I knew you would help me, bro!" 

Taking out his pen, Kaito started to copy his homework. The assassin just shook her head and sighed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - 1 day before the party- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey look up it's the libra constellation ! "Kaito said as he looked up at the stars. The soft grass were tingling Shuichis hole body. A light chuckle escaped his lips." Suddenly Kaito spoke up"Shuichi we knew each other for ehmmm 4 years right? "

Shuichi blinked :" Yep, soon we have our 5 years anniversary " His eyes fixed on the starry sky." Do you think we will be the same in one year? What if something happens?What happens if someone falls in love with the ot-"

" Even if you fall in love with someone I will be alway be with you as your Friend"he answered immediately. Something inside Shuichi told him to stop him from talking more, even though he didn't understood it himself. Kaito just laid his head on his arms again. 

"Hopefully we will be always there for each other." Shuichi smiled gently at him and chuckled. Kaito just stared at him and then smiled. "Of course bro! We will always be... just... FRIENDS ." 

The detective wondered why Kaito said the last part so hesitant but brushed it of. "I swear by the stars that we will always be together." Again a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

The strange feeling of being watched again grew stronger as he walked alone trough the city." I should probably talk to someone about it"he mumbled.


	12. Searching for the truth(Shuichi & Makoto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi is like always best waifu.  
> By the way on Kaedes Birthday I'm planning to make a chapter for her.

Shuichi walked through the hallways of Hope's speak. Like always his hat hid most of his face. The young boy looked around for the thing he was searching. The sign of the class "78". Where the class is must be where his friend is. The sound of his footsteps echoed trough the hallways.

After some time he felt lost. Where the hell could it be? Everything seemed the same.

"I'm sorry but do you search something?" A short GIRL with brown hair asked. "Yes... I search for the classroom of class 78."The GIRL blinked." It's right next to you"Shuichi made a short "Oh" noise and thanked the elder GIRL.

With short footsteps he walked into the classroom. He saw a girl with black drilled hair or better known as the Ultimate Gambler who he was introduced to by a friend of his, the Ultimate Baseball Player who he met ones in one case of his uncle when Shuichi helped him out and a girl with blue hair and blue eyes who stared at him. 

"Are you perhaps Shuichi Saihara?" Huh? How did the girl know him?His gaze fixed on her. She looked like a normal school girl. He noded

"Makoto talks about you sometimes! I'm Sayaka Maizono by the way. " Oh.. So it was Makoto.... "Do you know where he is?" Sayaka smiles at him. Something about her was kind of strange. It seemed like she could definitely try to kill any moment now . 

"Yes he should be somewhere in the dining hall." He thanked the girl and walked out of the room. While walking he felt like she was still watching him and turned around. As he turned around he saw Sayaka waving at him. Maybe he just imagined something but he could swear he saw jealousy in her eyes.

At the dining hall he meet eyecontact with Makoto. Surprisingly he didn't see any of his classmates. "Hey Shuichi! "Shuichi walked to the lucky but still unlucky boy. While walking he noticed a student with a bowl of soup tripping on something. And you know... Where it landed? Of course at Makotos head. Where else?

The detective felt sorry for the shorter boy. Makoto always was somehow unlucky. After Makoto washed his face they sat down on a table. 

"So you want to talk about something with me, right? " Shuichi didn't even need to say something. Makoto already somehow understood.

"Sinse last week... I feel.. Always watched and I don't think I'm imagining something." he said it. The thing that had already bothered the shorter boy for a week already.

"Hmm,you too? I've felt like this since the first day." this words surprised the younger detective bu in a second he had already a theory who this might be. A fast chuckle asked his his lips. "Oh I think I know who it is. Don't worry about it. I think it's just someone who has a crush on you." 

The Ultimate lucky student just stared at him with widden eyes. "A crush? On me? Hahaha as if."  
"Yep someone has a crush on you." 

"..." "So I wondered since people trust you so much, did you perhaps heard rumors about a student who was watching me?Or maybe any other information "

"Sorry but nobody told me anything." The elder boy looked worried at Shuichi. "If anything happens you can come to me, you know?"

"Of course I will ^^Thanks for listening...See you"

After school he walked around the park. He had no idea what he should wear for the party and it would begin in few hours.


	13. Chatting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pantaaaa : Kokichi  
> Panic! At Shuichi's : Shuichi  
> Just Piano : Kaede  
> Roboz : Kiibo  
> Mom : Kirumi  
> 666 : Angie  
> Hiyaaahh! :Tenko  
> Wanna die? : Maki  
> Bug's god : Gonta  
> Mario Tennis Ultra Pro Edition : Ryoma  
> Will never go to space: Kaito  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) :Himiko  
> not innocent : Miu  
> Ultimate Stranger Danger : Korekiyo  
> YAOI ANIME : Tsumugi  
> Avocado :Rantaro

Pantaaaa :Sooooo alrighty then in one hour at sluts place.

Not innocent: Yep at genius Irumas house.

Mom : Miu, I've already cleaned up your place, please don't make a mess. 

Not innocent :Alright mommy ;) 

Mom : Please stop calling me "mommy". It could be misunderstood. 

Not innocent : alright then.... :c

Bug's god :Gonta doesn't know what a gentleman should wear on a party. Can somebody help Gonta out?

Roboz :I looked around the internet. It says you can wear whatever you want but some of these outfits were quite uncomfortable looking at. So wear whatever you think would be alright :)

Pantaaaa :so can I wear my virgin killer sweater?!

Roboz :That's inappropriate!

Not innocent : You have one? I tried to buy one but this stupid website but it wouldn't let me buy it.

Pantaaaa :Annddd soo?

Not innocent :meh....I want one... 

Pantaaaa :But nobody cares ;) 

Panic! At Shuichi's :I have no idea what I should wear...

Just Piano : Just wear something comfy :D

Ultimate Stranger Danger: Shuichi, you would probably look good in everything.

Panic! at Shuichi's : Thanks, it makes me really happy to hear something like that :).

Ultimate Stranger Danger : :)

Avocado : So I guess we will see each other in a hour.

Not innocent : Yeah, don't you dare to become late you fuckers.

*Shuichi logged off*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use "Meh " to trigger my friend. She apparently read a really strange fanfiction and can't get it out of her head. I love to tease her with it. Hehe I'm such a good friend ~
> 
> I just saw I wrote Tsumugi "Tsumigi" lol. I'm gonna change that. 
> 
> I'm still planning to make the" party " in two parts and I'm planning to do a chapter with Kaede on her birthday. 
> 
> P. S Shuichi best waifu.


	14. Cherry tree party (Maki/Shuichi) [Party part 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully my grammer is not as bad as always. Planned for next time would be a second part and Kaedes birthday.
> 
> If you have any requests then just ask in the comments.
> 
> Thanks~
> 
> And like always :  
> Shuichi is waifu.

Shuichi chose to just wear something comfortable for him. It was just a black shirt and dark grey trousers.  
He decided to wear his hat like always . He would be really uncomfortable without it because of his shyness of making eye contact .

The young detectiv looks at the adresse again just to make sure he was right. Mius house was bigger then he thought. Maybe she got the money from her famous inventions? 

He knew that she doesn't live with her parents.  
She once told him that she had no interest to be near her parents because of... reasons? He now wondered why but his thoughts were soon interrupted by the certain perverted inventor.

"Hey Pooichi! Nice to see ya! "she spoke and hugged him." E-Ehm hello M-Miu? "His face was immediately flushed red." I would be angry at you if you had came late. Hehe~"She muttered. 

" Ehm Iruma, p-please stop h-hugging me" it was really uncomfortable for him. He didn't like to be this near to other persons.

She just pouted:"Stop calling me Iruma, I'm Miu you kn-hmmpf!" She suddenly was dragged of Shuichi. A certain red eyed assassin dragged her back into the house.

Shuichi chuckled. His classmates are really strange sometimes around him but it was kind of normal to him.

He made his way into the house. He looked around only to see Angie with a bottle. In the bottle was some kind of liquid. When she noticed him she spoke up"Heeeyy Shuichi""Hey Angie"

Whenever Shuichi would call Angie "Yonaga", she would be angry with him so he preferred not to get into trouble with her. He remembered what happened last time when he was with Angie alone. It was the day when she had "kidnapped" him.

A slight shudder ran through his spines. Luckily he didn't remember what happened. Angie grinned at him and said "Atua and I can already see that tonight is going to be fun."

And then she start to "jump" happily away, probably to tease or talk to Himiko or Tenko or someone else.A small sight escaped his lips. Yeah tonight is going to be fun.

-30 minutes skip because the Autor is a lazy "

He sat down and drank some tea. After all he took some tea with him because he knew his classmates to well and some of them would probably try to spike his drink. The others were talking with each other. Something seemed to really bore him at the party.

Suddenly Maki walked towards him. "Hey Harukawa !" For a short moment her cold eyes starred at him which made Shuichi quite uncomfortable. Faster then he could imagine being she took his hand in hers and dragged him out of room. "He-ey Maki did something happen?"

She stopped and turned around to face him. "I should be the one asking... You seem to not have any fun"  
"Eh it's this obvious? ..." With a last glance she dragged him in the garden. Wait Miu has a garden?

It was actually only grass on the ground, flowers and a big cherry tree. Since it was only the 20 March there were no cherry flowers on it. "I saw this place when I got here, I though it would be nice to look at it at night...and I guess I was right... "Maki muttered." Ehmm Maki do you want some black tea? "" yeah... May I have some? "He took out his vacuum bottle and handed it to Maki.

He poured some in a glass and gave it to her and she drank some." This is nice, I like the atmosphere. "said Shuichi with a soft smile. Unknown for him Maki blushed at his smile and looked away." Y-Yes it is"

Wait did he just hear Maki stutter?"Huh did you just stutter? ""No of course not, you idiot!That would be ridiculous "Maki now was red in the face. Either of anger or because she or because she just screamed at Shuichi.

Maki glanced to Shuichi who just smiled" Maki you're a really funny person. "

Heh? Did Shuichi call her funny? After all she is many things but not funny. She somehow felt relieved that Shuichi wasn't angry at her after all he had been her secret crush since middle school.

" If you think so.. "


	15. Kaede Birthday special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much but I tried hehe....

"Happy Birthday Akamatsu! " Kaede starred in Suprise at the tensed up boys birthday gift. "For me?" she questioned. In the next moment she regretted saying that. After all who has birthday today and is named Akamatsu at the same time?

The boy looked up again"Ye-Yes. Thank you for helping me w-when I needed support and t-thank you for being my friend!"She would probably scream nowin a high-pitched voice from excitement, if she wasn't in public.

Slowly she took the box out of his shaking hand and opened it carefully.  
She immediately spotted a purple necklace with silver notes on it. How beautiful. 

Under the necklace was a piece of paper. "You teached me how to play the piano after all so I thought it would be a good idea to try for your birthday... Hehe..I- I get my best really." She shortly inspected the gift then hugged him.

"Thank you for taking so much of your precious time and making me such a gift. I'm so happy. Hehehe~" she cheerfully spoke. "Where did you even try to play it? ""My uncle has a piano at home"  
"Well, anyways since you wrote me a small song you play it for me!" a bright smile escaped her lips while the young detective was a flustered mess. "Eh? "

For the rest of the evening they spent time on the piano.


	16. Angie's (late) birthday special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is just about to write the others birthdays that she missed cause she was to lazy to write?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> quq

When Angie stood up from her bed ,she was in no need to look at her calender. She already knew what fantastic day it was!  
Today was her special day and everyone would surely bow down before her, just like everyone did on her island and give her their blood and some gifts.  
"Nyehahaha how fantastic! How thrilling!"she spoke as she streched herself. She dressed up in her usual outfit and went to class.  
Strangely no one bowed down. No stranger. Not even her classmates. Angie was quite confused.  
Has she mixed up the dates? But strangely enough she didn't.  
It suprised everyone(but Maki who enjoyed the silence) how quiet Angie was today.  
No mention of Atua. No mention of blood offerings or sacrifices.  
Even the teacher who would normally enjoy a quiet classroom,was worried.  
"heeeyyyy Angiiiee! What's wrong? Why are you so silent?"asked the purple gremlin. Angie just answered that she just felt a bit ill.  
"Angie if you need any medicine,you can get them from me!"said Kaede as she looked at Angie with a bothered look.  
Angie just thanked her and answered that she didn't need any meds.  
"Nyah,do you want to see some tricks?"Angie just declined.  
It was until the moment Shuichi stormed into the classroom and apologized because he was late that everyone realised what was wrong.  
"Happy Birthday Angie."he spoked as he went to Angie's table to give her a box which was wrapped in dark yellow paper.  
After that everyone either whispered or waited until class was over to wish her a happy birthday.  
Angie still went quiet until the end of their clases .  
At home she saw that people of her island sent her some birthday gifts but she didn't bother to open them.  
She just looked foundly on the bracelet that she got from Shuichi.  
Angie remembered how she mentioned it to him how she really wanted to get a similar piece to her neklace.  
A small smile formed on her lips as she already planned how their marriage would be like.


End file.
